


Wish You Were Here With Me

by SeraphStarshine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Harry Paints His Nails, I wanted to write a Gryles oneshot, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, it's short and sweet and a bit nasty, nick loves harry so much, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: Harry glances down at his hands for the thousandth time in the past few minutes, or more specifically his nails, his brow furrowing as he's met with the sight of the dark varnish once more, his mind spinning in circles as he tries to decide if he should leave it on for tonight's event or remove it before he heads out.
Or the fic where Harry gets nervous about going out with nail varnish on and Nick does an excellent job of bolstering his confidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/gifts).



> I really didn't plan to write this but then Harry painted his nails so after yelling about this spectacular event with the lovely El who provided most of the inspiration for this we ended up here.
> 
> This isn't my best work but I'm quite fond of it and I hope you all enjoy it xx
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://theyellowgrassgrows.tumblr.com/) as well if you'd like to.

Harry glances down at his hands for the thousandth time in the past few minutes, or more specifically his _nails_ , his brow furrowing as he's met with the sight of the dark varnish once more, his mind spinning in circles as he tries to decide if he should leave it on for tonight's event or remove it before he heads out.

It's not like this is something he's never done before, in fact, he quite enjoys painting his nails on occasion, but it's more of a private indulgence, something he saves for days spent with just the lads or when he's lazing around the house with nothing better to do.

He has yet to go out in public this way, not purposely that is. There have been the few times he's forgotten he had the varnish on of course, so it really isn't all that big a deal, but it sort of is to Harry.

Harry's sure no one would judge him for it, it's just varnish after all, but he's still skittish about it, and he'd rather not deal with the questions regarding his fashion choice which he's sure he'll receive if he leaves his nails the black shade that they are now, but at the same time, Harry thinks it might be worth it in the end.

He feels pretty this way, he likes how his hands look against his dark suit, leaving him torn over if it should stay or go, which is a choice he has to make in the next hour.

Harry's tempted to keep it on since it's already there. He'd done it earlier this morning when he'd found the bottle of black varnish in among his other things, and he hadn't really considered the fact that he'd be attending the Another Man launch later this evening until after his nails had already dried.

Harry's a bit embarrassed over how long he's spent pondering this, _hell_ \- he's been staring down at his splayed out fingers for at least ten minutes by this point, but each time he mentally assures himself that he looks wonderful the way he is and he attempts to stand up, his limbs freeze in place.

This is probably the silliest thing Harry's had a fit about, but he can't free himself from this cycle he's locked in, leaving him frustrated and confused as he continues to tell himself that he has to pick one option or the other before he inevitably ends up being late.

And as if the universe had decided to take pity on him in his moment of indecision, Harry's phone rings just then, and when he glances down at the contact name on the wide screen, he sees that it's Nick calling him. Nick will have an answer for him, he always does, and Harry trusts his judgment more than anyone else's.

"Hello popstar," Nick greets him fondly before Harry can speak, his cheerful voice calming Harry down immensely, allowing him to take a deep breath that his lungs have been in desperate need of. "You all ready for the party, you dressed yet?" Nick continues to ramble on without giving Harry a chance to answer his questions. "I want a photo of your suit before anyone else sees it, it's my privilege as your boyfriend after all. I've got to be the first to see Mr. Styles newest look, don't really have the patience to wait for the paparazzi to upload them to Twitter."

"Of course, I'll send you one in a moment." Harry grins although Nick can't see the expression, his smile slipping briefly when he reminds himself that he has to air his internal dilemma before he allows Nick to distract him from the problem he's currently struggling with. "I wish you were going with me," Harry admits quietly, "I'm a bit nervous for some reason."

"Don't be Hazzah, it's just a bunch of pretty people getting together to compliment each other and have some drinks, it's not a show, so you've got no reason to be feeling that way."

"I know," Harry sighs, regretting the fact that he's at his own home instead of Nick's. If he was there, they could be having this conversation face to face, he'd be leaning into Nick's side and Nick would be able to tell that he was in a state without him having to put it into a coherent sentence. "It's just... _well_ , I've got a bit of a problem, and it's silly honestly, but I put varnish on earlier yeah, and I don't really want to take it off, but I'm also not sure if I'm ready to deal with everyone making remarks about it all night."

"Black?" Nick asks after a moment of silence, his guess spot on as always, but he knows that Harry prefers that shade of polish the most, so it's not at all surprising that he got it right on the first try. Nick hums in a pleased manner when Harry makes a noise of affirmation, the soothing sound traveling through the speakers of his phone and into Harry's skin until he swears his bones are vibrating gently. "Well how about you show me a photo so I can see how lovely you look?"

"Alright, but be honest with me Grimmy, I need to know if it's too much," Harry presses determinedly, knowing that Nick will tell him he looks wonderful in anything, and as much as he loves receiving praise from his boyfriend, he belatedly realizes that an unbiased opinion might be more helpful in this instance.

"I will darling, now hurry up, you've got to be off soon and I need to sleep."

"I'm getting there old man, don't doze off on me," Harry teases, pulling his phone away from his ear so he can navigate over to his camera, snapping a shot of himself in the nearby mirror, making sure to keep one hand in the frame so Nick will get a good view of the varnish that is causing him so much distress. "Did it come in yet?" Harry asks once the message is sent, his knee bouncing nervously although he knows he doesn't have to fear any harsh criticism from Nick.

"Harry," Nick exhales heavily after a brief moment of silence during which he's supposedly looking at the photo, "you're _gorgeous_ , honestly stunning."

"Thank you," Harry blushes furiously, his ears heating up as he preens happily. Harry's aware that he looks good, he's quite fond of his outfit and the way he's styled his hair, but hearing it from Nick's lips solidifies everything, leaving his heart swelling in his chest and his mouth stretching into a wide grin. "What do you think about the varnish though? I know it's a bit messy, I fucked it up earlier and didn't bother to fix it. I should find some remover shouldn't I...and with the rings, it's overkill -"

"Leave it, fuck Harry, please keep it on. You look fantastic, _god_ \- you better have those nails painted when you come over once the party's finished."

"Thought you were off to bed?" Harry reminds him, trying to hide how much Nick's words have affected him, and how he's now eager to leave the house with the black varnish on despite his misgivings if only to please Nick, although that's a pointless effort since Nick knows him better than he knows himself.

"Not anymore," Nick chuckles darkly, his tone lowering slightly which leaves Harry shuddering briefly as memories of other times he's heard Nick sound like that begin to dance across his mind. "Want to fuck you while I pin down your wrists so I can see those pretty nails, going to make you wrap your painted hand around your own cock, take more photos of you that only we can see."

"Stop it," Harry whines quietly, his body reacting to Nick's statement even though he's doing his best to ignore how tempted he is to run straight to Nick's and forget about the event entirely. "I need to leave soon."

"Oh is my popstar getting turned on?" Harry can feel Nick's smirk without seeing it, his smugness is practically radiating from the device he's got pressed against his ear, inundating the room with Nick's presence which leaves Harry feeling hot and needy. "You've got a bit of time, why don't you let me see those lovely hands on your cock, get yourself hard for me yeah?"

"But I'm already dressed," Harry continues to protest, because he knows if he lets Nick win, his suit will get rumpled all to hell, not to mention stained, and as much as he wants to give in, he also finds it easier to resist Nick's charm when there is some distance separating the two of them.

"Guess you'll have to be careful then love, or you could go to the party like this, all hard and aching. Wonder how long you'd last before you slipped away to have a wank in the loo, bet you'll call me too, beg me to come get you so I can fuck you."

Harry hisses sharply at Nick's words, his cock twitching heavily in his trousers, inciting him to press the heel of his hand against it, rubbing his palm over it in the hopes of finding some relief from the coiling pressure that is already twisting his insides into knots without any physical stimulation.

"Nick," Harry whimpers, placing his phone on speaker as his fingers fumble with his suit jacket, stripping the fabric from his shoulders without truly realizing what he's doing. All he knows is that it's suddenly stifling in his room, and his clothing which was comfortable only moments ago is now too tight and clingy on his frame.

"That's right angel, let me see how much you want me, because you do, I can hear it in your voice."

" _Fuck_ \- alright, but we have to be quick."

Harry caves easily just like he always does, undoing all of the time and effort he'd spent getting ready earlier by stripping out of his trousers as well, lying them flat over the back of a nearby chair before he reclines on his bed in only his pants and white shirt, his cock pushing against the tight material obscenely as Harry struggles to pull the waistband down just enough so he can get a hand around himself.

Harry chokes on a moan when the cool metal of the numerous rings he's wearing comes in contact with his skin, but he's much too impatient to take them off, and a part of him likes the contrast of the harsh adornments against his heated cock.

"Don't forget the picture love, want to see your pretty nails."

" _Ugh_ \- fine," Harry groans, not wanting to bother with that when he's already dizzy with need, but he's helpless to deny Nick anything, so he gropes for his phone which is resting near his head, his hand trembling slightly which causes the photo to turn out a bit fuzzy, not that Nick will probably care either way.

Harry glances over it briefly to make sure that his nails are in view, which they are. The black polish stands out starkly against his pale fingers and the dark pink shade of his cock, making his hands appear more delicate than usual, and Harry finds himself liking what he sees.

Harry strokes himself steadily as he waits for the photo to send, his breathy whines filling the silent room as his cock swells quickly and his body winds tighter with each passing moment.

He doesn't let his jewelry hamper his movements much, and honestly, this isn't the first time he's had a quick wank with his rings on, so he's learned how to manage this without hurting himself.

Harry tries to copy the way Nick touches him, squeezing himself roughly on the down stroke and digging his thumb into the slit on the way up, but although it feels fantastic, it's never as good as when Nick gets his hands on him.

" _Fuck_ ," Nick finally speaks up again, his voice sounding rougher and slightly choked off, which Harry knows means that Nick is touching himself too, and the fact that his boyfriend is so turned on because of him has Harry flushing heavily, his chest heaving as he tries to slow his motions so he can hear Nick's next words. "I'm not sure what's lovelier, your hand or your cock."

"Didn't know you liked the varnish that much," Harry mumbles, his hips bucking into his fist as he listens to Nick's breathing growing increasingly labored by the second, "I'll have to paint them more often."

"Please do," Nick groans, "I'll make you stretch yourself tonight, can't wait to watch those black nails sink inside of you, have you get yourself nice and open for me with your fancy polished fingers."

"I want that, want _you_ ," Harry all put sobs, his free hand slipping between his splayed legs even though he doesn't have time for this, but Nick's statement has his arse clenching as if it's demanding some attention as well. "Going to keep you up all night as payback for making me late to this event."

Harry falls quiet as his finger traces over his hole, not pressing inside since he doesn't have easy access to his lube, but even the subtle touch has his body tensing up, a soft cry falling from his throat as his stomach burns and his thighs begin to shake erratically.

"I'll be waiting for you, and if you keep the varnish on all evening, I'll reward you, give you whatever you'd like for being so brave," Nick pants roughly, leaving Harry squirming in agitation, because he wants to see his boyfriend, wants to watch him touch himself, or better yet, have Nick touch him, wants to hear his voice without a device carrying the sound to him, but for now, this is more than enough.

"I will, I'll keep it on," Harry agrees breathily.

That's what he truly wants anyway, and now he most likely won't have time to remove it before he has to leave, even if he comes soon, which he's going to if the way his balls are drawing up means anything at all.

"Good, I'm so proud of you," Nick sighs softly, his voice going tight and strained like he's doing something to himself that he really likes. "I love you so much, I'll make you feel so good tonight, but for now, I need you to come for me Hazzah, you're on a bit of a time limit at the moment."

"I - I'm close," Harry whimpers lowly, his cock pulsing roughly as if in answer to Nick's request.

Harry spreads his legs wider so he can have better access to his entrance, rubbing the ring of muscles roughly as his hips cant upward, chasing the pressure of his palm which is focusing on his sensitive tip, smearing the beads of precome dripping from it over his heated skin until everything becomes too much. He comes suddenly with a sharp moan, his release catching him by surprise, leaving him with hardly any time to aim his spunk toward the sheets instead of his nice shirt.

"That's right angel, _fuck_ \- bet you look gorgeous right now, you did so well," Nick gasps, his own bitten off cry emitting through the line which Harry has heard so many times before that he's got it memorized by now.

Harry continues to stroke himself lazily as Nick comes, only stopping when the pleasure morphs into pain which quickly gets to be too much for him and he has to take his hand away from his softening cock, wiping his fingers quickly on the already soiled sheets which he'll have to wash at a later date.

"Guess that was another Harry Styles exclusive for you," Harry giggles quietly when Nick doesn't immediately speak up, wetting his lips briefly before he continues, "famous popstar has a wank with nail varnish on all because his boyfriend's a horny twat which makes him late for the Another Man launch party."

"The dirty secrets are always my favorite," Nick replies with a bubbly laugh, causing Harry to roll his eyes fondly as he regains his feet and attempts to get dressed again while still staying close to his phone.

"I think they're mine too," Harry admits as he slings his jacket back over his shoulders, straightening out his shirt which shockingly isn't all that wrinkled.

"You're my favorite everything," Nick adds on, and no matter how cheesy his statement is, the sentiment still has Harry feeling warm and content, but most of all adored.

Nick's good at reminding Harry of how much he cares for him, which is something that he needs to hear often, and it never fails to have his stomach fluttering and his heart beating at a slightly faster pace than its usual steady cadence.

"I love you," Harry sighs happily, "but I really do have to go, my car's probably here already."

"Love you too popstar, have fun, but not too much fun, and if I'm asleep when you get here, I'll be very cross with you if you don't wake me up."

"I will, promise," Harry grins, and he's not at all surprised when he realizes that he's more excited about seeing Nick again than he is for the party he's about to attend. "See you soon."

"Bye sweetheart." Nick makes sure he gets the last word just like he always does, making a sound that Harry thinks is an air kiss seconds before the line goes dead.

Harry finishes redressing quickly, barely sparing a glance for his painted nails as he washes his hands in the bathroom and fixes his hair. He's leaving the varnish, he promised Nick he would after all, so there is no sense in worrying about the reaction he'll get any more.

Harry feels beautiful right now, so he's going to continue viewing himself through Nick's eyes and ignore whatever comments may come, because his and Nick's opinion are the only ones that hold any weight with him at the end of the day.


End file.
